Seven Sins
by Akemi Sanada
Summary: 10muses - Todos hemos pecado alguna vez... ¿Creías que Orochimaru era distinto?
1. Ira

**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Templo:** Pecados Capitales  
**Altar:** Orochimaru  
**Nota:** conjunto de drabbles para la comunidad 10muses de LJ (mirar en mi perfil).

**Advertencia:** vuelve la fan nº1 de Oro-sama!! Beware!! XD

**Nota de la autora:** dedicado especialmente a toda la gente que leyó mi anterior fic (Luz en la Oscuridad). Me alegro de que os gustara tanto; gracias por el apoyo y los comments!! Estos drabbles van para vosotras :D

* * *

_**ira.**_

_(Del lat. ira)._

_1. f. Pasión del alma, que causa indignación y enojo._

_2. f. Apetito o deseo de venganza._

* * *

Odiaba aquella aldea con toda su alma. Desde lo más profundo de su ser deseaba verla reducida a cenizas, deseaba ver las lágrimas en los ojos de sus habitantes, deseaba ver la desesperación en sus rostros.

Deseaba que conocieran lo que es que te arrebataran todo lo que amabas, todo lo que conocías, todo lo que eras. Pero sobre todo, deseaba verles sufrir.

Deseaba que sintieran lo mismo que él había sentido el día que le arrancaron de golpe sus sueños y su vida.

Porque él no era de aquellas personas que se quedaban llorando en una esquina, esperando que la suerte pasara por su lado. Su cerebro funcionaba a demasiada velocidad para que todas aquellas ideas fueran a parar a la basura. Siempre tenía una meta que alcanzar, una técnica que aprender, una aldea que arrasar.

Pero, sobre todo, una venganza que llevar a cabo.

Y pronto, muy pronto, vería su deseo cumplido.

Desde aquella colina, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el viento meciendo su largo cabello negro, tan negro como la oscuridad de su corazón, Orochimaru sonrió.

Hoy era el día.


	2. Avaricia

_**Avaricia**_

_(Del lat. avaritĭa)._

_1. f. Afán desordenado de poseer y adquirir riquezas para atesorarlas._

* * *

Desde un oscuro rincón de aquella habitación, su cara se deformó, presa de la desesperación. Apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y, con fuerza, agarró con sus pálidas manos su cabello por encima de las orejas. Se encontraba a punto de perder el control.

No era posible que aquello le estuviera ocurriendo a él. A ÉL.

Estaba estancado. Obsoleto. Condenado al fracaso.

Necesitaba más. Deseaba más. Ansiaba más.

Todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora quedaba tan lejos que le parecía ridículo. Sabía que nunca tendría suficiente; nunca había sido un conformista. Pero ahora realmente se sentía vacío, como si todas las técnicas que había aprendido no sirvieran para nada.

Quería más.

Aquél era su único objetivo. La causa por la que lo había perdido todo. El motivo por el cual había empezado de cero. La razón a la que había consagrado su vida y su alma.

Tambaleándose por la furia, recorrió la corta distancia hasta la puerta y la abrió con violencia. En el pasillo, frente a él, varios de sus seguidores conversaban distraídamente, ajenos al infierno que bullía en el interior de su señor.

Antes siquiera de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, yacían en el suelo, inertes. Sus rostros, apacibles, no mostraban el terror que habían sufrido en los últimos segundos de su vida. Sólo las paredes, manchadas de la sangre fresca que resbalaba pausadamente hacia el suelo, fueron testigos de la masacre.

Sin embargo, algo más había cambiado en aquel húmedo y silencioso pasillo. La sensación de desesperación, de agonía, de vacuidad… había desaparecido.

En su lugar, su alma rebosaba del ferviente deseo y de la creciente agitación precedentes al éxtasis.

Una sonrisa de maldad se dibujó en sus afilados y brillantes ojos.

Hoy dominaría una nueva técnica.

A cualquier precio.


	3. Gula

_**Gula. **_

_(Del lat. gula)._

_1. f. Exceso en la comida o bebida, y apetito desordenado de comer y beber._

* * *

Sonreía desde lo alto de la estancia, observando la hermosa cantidad de invitados que tenía aquella noche. Charlando divertidos, más de cincuenta hombres de entre 15 y 40 años aproximadamente, comían y bebían con desenfreno en largas mesas de madera dispuestas en paralelo.

Aquella sala, que antaño había servido de centro de entrenamiento, rebosaba hoy de los más apetitosos manjares y de los caldos más suculentos del país mientras una relajante música envolvía los murmullos delicadamente.

Asió con más fuerza la fría barandilla de metal; los blancos nudillos retratando su impaciencia, su mirada concentrada retratando su ansia.

Pronto llegaría la hora en que aquellos infelices disfrutarían del premio a su codicia. ¿Nunca les habían enseñado a no desear el mal ajeno?

Él era consciente de lo que hablaban a sus espaldas, de lo que opinaban de su presencia en el país, del recelo con que le miraban cuando recorría las tierras.

Y, sin embargo, todos se habían vendido sin pensárselo cuando había anunciado aquella cena en honor a su lealtad.

Aquello le había hecho sonreír de maldad. ¡Pobres ilusos! Aquél era el castigo a su confianza.

Pero pronto, muy pronto se darían cuenta de que no hay perdón ni compasión para los que sólo comen con los ojos y actúan con el corazón.

Las rejas cayeron bloqueando todas las salidas y produciendo un estruendo en la enorme bóveda de piedra. El silencio precedió a los murmullos cada vez más exaltados y la agitación colectiva.

Aquella noche nadie tomaría postre.


	4. Envidia

_**Envidia.**_

_(Del lat. invidĭa)._

_1. f. Tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno._

_2. f. Emulación, deseo de algo que no se posee._

* * *

Le observaba día y noche.

La solución a sus problemas estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a morderse una uña sin retirar los calculadores ojos de su objetivo.

La casualidad, quizá el destino, había hecho que tuviera que viajar a su lado. Pero aquello que consideró suerte al principio se estaba tornando en un tortuoso infierno.

¡Cómo deseaba poseerle!

Pero _él_ siempre estaba alerta, acechante, amenazándole con su malvada mirada. Una mirada que incluso a él le provocaba escalofríos.

Una mirada de muerte.

Pero cuanto más le miraba, más le deseaba. Tenía que haber un modo de acercarse a _él_, de poseerle, de conseguir aquello que tanto ansiaba.

Aquello que _él_ tenía. Aquello que él quería.

Y cuando ese momento llegara, cuando consiguiera acercarse a _él_ sin despertar sospechas y con la plena convicción de que podría reducirle, haría todo lo posible por hacerse con su preciado don.

Y para ello sería capaz… sería capaz…

Sería capaz… hasta de sacarle los ojos.


	5. Soberbia

_**Soberbia.**_

_(Del lat. superbĭa)._

_1. f. Altivez y apetito desordenado de ser preferido a otros._

_2. f. Satisfacción y envanecimiento por la contemplación de las propias prendas con menosprecio de los demás._

* * *

Las cosas se hacían a su manera.

Algo que el pobre infeliz que yacía sin vida a sus pies había aprendido demasiado tarde.

Pasó por encima de él sin importarle pisarle en la espalda y continuó su camino como si arrebatar una vida no fuera algo digno de mención.

De hecho, para él no lo era.

El mundo estaba hecho para que aquellos sin valor, sin ambición y sin un futuro siguieran los pasos de los elegidos.

Como él.

Conocía a muy pocos en aquel mundo capaces de igualarle en destreza, habilidad e inteligencia. Pero no conocía a ninguno capaz superarle.

Así que... ¿qué importancia había en eliminar a un ser cuya existencia es efímera e insignificante?


	6. Lujuria

_**L**__**ujuria.**_

_(Del lat. luxurĭa)._

_1. f. Vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales._

* * *

Lo tenía muy claro. Él no iba a entrar allí. Ya podía venir una horda de kages furiosos, que él no pensaba poner sus pies en aquel antro.

Sin embargo, el ruidoso, insoportable y lascivo personaje que tenía como amigo y compañero, se empeñaba en colarse en aquella casa de dudosa reputación.

_Oro-kun_, le había dicho tomándose demasiadas confianzas, _imagínate un lugar lleno de hermosas mujeres de curvas pronunciadas y melenas sedosas, de pálidas y delicadas pieles moviéndose gentilmente entre trasparentes sedas..._

En aquel momento, había desconectado, conociendo la costumbre de su amigo de no callarse ni debajo del agua cuando hablaba de mujeres. Y es que eso él no lo entendía.

A su edad, deberían estar pensando en aprender técnicas y proteger la Villa, no en cuánto placer pueden darte unas cuantas mujeres semidesnudas. Aunque bien mirado, su afición a la necropsia tampoco es que fuera muy normal... Aunque aquella no era la cuestión.

Notó un leve tirón en la manga de su kimono y volvió a la realidad. A su lado, Jiraiya le instaba a mirar a través de la pequeña rendija de la pared de madera de la que no se despegaba. Pero él pasaba de aquello.

Con un fuerte tirón, Jiraiya le colocó la cabeza frente a la rendija y sus ojos se vieron obligados a inspeccionar el espacio interior. Y lo que vio hizo que su cerebro se pusiera en marcha.

Fue un espectáculo para sus sentidos. Sintió cómo su corazón se contraía, sus músculos se tensaban y su sonrisa se ensanchaba: aquellas mujeres con cuerpos perfectos y con rostros en los que la edad no parecía hacer mella, quedarían perfectos abiertos en canal sobre su mesa de operaciones.

Porque por mucho que lo intentara, Orochimaru sólo pensaba en una cosa: la vida eterna.

Ya tendría tiempo para las mujeres cuando la alcanzara.


	7. Pereza

_**P**__**ereza.**_

_(Del lat. pigritĭa)._

_1. f. Negligencia, tedio o descuido en las cosas a que estamos obligados._

_2. f. Flojedad, descuido o tardanza en las acciones o movimientos._

* * *

Si había algo que no soportaba, era aquello.

No le gustaba tener que delegar en los demás las tareas que él mismo podría hacer. Realmente, no confiaba en la habilidad de nadie. Ni en la habilidad ni en el cerebro. Sin embargo, era necesario.

Ellos eran prescindibles. Él no.

Podía tolerar el retraso.

Podía tolerar la perdida de algún miembro valioso.

Podía tolerar el cambio de planes.

Siempre y cuando salieran tal y como él había previsto.

Pero si había algo que no soportaba, era aquello. Aquella visión le provocó un escalofrío, y no precisamente de placer.

Sentados en el frío suelo de piedra, algunos tumbados, un grupo de ninjas a su servicio pasaba las horas muertas charlando y descansando en aquella sala.

_Horas muertas._ Aquellas palabras le hacían gracia. Siempre había tareas que realizar. Técnicas nuevas que aprender. _O sacrificios que hacer._

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con violencia, sobresaltando a los inconscientes ninjas. Las caras de felicidad y relajación se transformaron en pánico y terror.

Como bien sabían, todos eran prescindibles.

Fuera del recinto, la hermosa Luna llena se fue tornando lentamente de rojo.

Rojo sangre.


End file.
